Start Over By Being Friends
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Brian and Jillian realize that they still love each other, despite what they've done in the past, they agree to start over, by just being friends.  Will their friendship develop to true love?  Brian x Jillian


Okay, this is the first chapter of an original story I thought up as I was watching all of my DVDs of Family Guy. Next to Quagmire's pseudo rant about Brian, the lowest point on the show was breaking both Brian and Jillian up! So, this is basically this sort of story that brings Brian and Jillian together! Anyway, I don't own Family Guy, that belongs to Fox and Seth MacFarlane! Anyway, enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

_A Dark and Stormy Night_

It was storming that night in the bustling cities of Quahog as the only person out on the streets was walking against the wind. That person was, specifically, a white dog with a red collar, trying his best to walk back to his home in Spooner Street.

"God dammit, Peter, WHY did you have to take my car!" The dog, named Brian Griffin, angrily muttered as he kept walking.

**FLASHBACK**

Peter and Brian were seen looking at some items in a convienience store, not too far from the doors.

"Say, Brian, can I borrow the keys to your car, I forgot to pick up my wallet." Peter said, glancing at Brian.

"Sure, all right." Brian said, giving Peter the keys.

"Thanks!" Peter said as he ran off.

It took a minute for Brian to download the information, but his eyes widened. "Oh, son of a bitch, did I just give Peter my..."

Brian quickly ran outside the store as he saw Peter leaving, driving his car.

"PETER, GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAR!" Brian yelled, then muttered. "Son of a bitch... how can things get any worse?"

Nearby a television set in another store, two news reporters were sitting in their studio, giving the news. "Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney!" The blonde reporter, Joyce, said.

"Our top story tonight... a big, big storm about to approach Quahog in about two seconds." Tom Tucker said.

As soon as Tom Tucker said the words, big black storm clouds appeared out of nowhere as rain started to pour on Brian. Brian growled as he yelled in a way Kirk yelled Khan in Star Trek II, "PETER!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Great... this day is never going to get better for me! What did I ever do to deserve all this!" Brian frowned as he went over to a corner and sat down. "I... I guess it all started with my break-up with Jillian... oh my God, did I ever make such a stupid mistake? I should have just explained to Jillian that the reason I didn't want to move in with her was because... because I was too afraid to make a long commitment! I mean, when I first met her, I... I guess she was a hot girl... and my animal instincts said 'Hey, go have sex with this girl'! What a surprise that I got that she turned out to be an... idiot, to put it in better terms."

**FLASHBACK**

Brian was walking around the town, wondering where to get lunch. All of a sudden, Brian and another person accidentally bumped into each other.

"Hey, watch..." Brian rubbed his head as he turned... and gasped at the person he saw.

This person was about a sexy young woman with blonde hair, a blue shirt with one strap, brown pants, and red sandels that acted as high heels. The girl looked over at the dog in wide eyes, then said, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you. I tend to be a bit clumsy."

Brian just smiled as she got up. "No, no, that's all right. It's my fault. I should have just watched where I was going."

"Oh, but I feel so responsible." The girl sighed.

"Hey, it's fine. In a hurry to go somewhere?" Brian asked the girl.

"Well, I was looking for a good place to get lunch." the girl said.

"What a coincidence. I was looking for a place too." Brian smiled. "You wouldn't mind if we... just walked together and find a good place?"

"Oh no! I wouldn't turn down a cute little kitty cat's offer like that!" the girl smiled.

"Great, let's..." Brian paused. "Uh, what?"

"You're a nice cat... cute and fluffy, oh I do love cats!" the blonde smiled as she patted Brian's head.

"Glad you think I'm cute and fluffy, but I'm... actually a dog." Brian said, walking with this young woman.

"Oh, well, I love dogs too! They way they meow and rub your legs are so cute!" the blonde smiled.

Brian blinked as he kept walking with this girl. This girl may be hot and all, but... was she just playing dumb, or just a little hard to get?

"Oh, look, stranger! Here's something!" the blonde smiled.

Brian looked over at where the blonde was looking. She was looking straight at a Quiznos. Brian paused as he said, "Well, not the place I had in mind to get lunch, but hey, not all of us are perfect!"

"Glad to see you think so!" The girl laughed. "I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Jillian. Jillian Russell. What's yours?"

Brian smiled as he and Jillian walked in the Quiznos. "Brian. Brian Griffin."

**END FLASHBACK**

Brian was smiling as he looked up in the skies. "Ah yeah, that was just a good day. Unfortunately, the same day I found out she was an idiot, similar to Peter. But, but hey, I didn't mind that at all. I was there for her when she didn't know what things were and I had to point it out to her. If only I could have her back as a girlfriend."

Brian sighed as he got up. "Heck, I probably would have been there to comfort her back at the murder mystery thing at the manor, when Derek was murdered. Probably too late now. Jillian probably has ANOTHER boyfriend. And yeah, yeah, who needs her! There are other women out there! Granted, they probably wouldn't want me, but..."

Brian shook his head as he continued to walk. "When I get home... I'm going to need a drink."

Brian kept walking and walking, but the wind was blowing way too hard as Brian slipped on the sidewalk, and fell on his leg.

"AH! OUCH! DAMMIT!" Brian uttered as he tried to walk it off. "Ouch, I think I sprained my leg... and I feel... dizzy. Maybe I should... lie down for a couple minutes..."

Brian decided to lay himself down and shut his eyes.

Brian was slowly stirring when he tried to open his eyes. Brian just smiled as he got comfortable on the couch. Brian paused, suddenly remembering that when he shut his eyes, he was on the hard ground. Did somebody pick him up and take them in a car or home? Or was he being held hostage by someone?

Brian quickly woke up in fear as he looked around. He saw he was on a couch in a room, lighted up fairly well. Brian rubbed his head as he looked around. "Where am I? Why does this place seem so... familiar?"

Brian tried to put his foot on the ground, but when it touched, Brian whined and whimpered as he then grunted. "OW, OW!"

"Oh thank God you were awake! I thought maybe you were dead." A voice called out.

Brian's ears quickly perked as he turned towards the voice. "J-Jillian?"

The owner of that voice came out. Indeed, this was Jillian, but she was a little different. She had her usual blonde hair, but she had a green t-shirt and beige shorts as she was wearing her red heels.

"Hi, Brian." Jillian smiled a bit as she walked over to Brian.

"Jillian? What happened? What am I doing in your apartment?" Brian asked.

"Well, Brian, it was really storming outside and even I knew this was a good time to stay indoors. Because after a rain, there's a good chance there are puddles around to play in, you know?" Jillian smiled.

Brian just smiled a bit when he heard Jillian's voice. "Still the same Jillian I know..."

"But I was looking out the window as I saw you walking past. Then you fell down and hurt yourself. You then lied down like you were going to die. I was worried, so I immediately came downstairs to get you and pick you up. It was the best thing I could think up." Jillian said, rubbing his hurt leg. "Are you okay?"

"Sprained my leg, I think. Other than that, I'm fine." Brian said.

"Why were you walking out in the middle of a storm?" Jillian asked.

"Peter took my car for some joy ride and left me without one! I thought walking home would work, but the storm hit and..." Brian sighed. "Well, here I am, I guess."

"Oh, poor Brian." Jillian said, rubbing his head. "I'll go see if I can find some bandages."

As Jillian ran out, Brian looked over, then sighed as he looked at the ceiling. What luck did he have that Jillian was letting Brian stay over! What were the odds, huh?

But Brian sighed. Brian knew that as soon as Brian could get his leg wrapped up and until the storm was over, that he would have to leave. Jillian still didn't like Brian, as he knew that.

Meanwhile, from the bathroom, Jillian was searching around. "Where did I put those band-ages?"

Jillian looked outside, feeling bad for Brian. Now, people all thought that Jillian didn't like Brian due to Brian not liking her ideas of living together, when, truth be told, Jillian felt just as bad for breaking up with Brian. Sure, she was upset with Brian, but she just felt that maybe she needed some time away from him. But, then she started dating again, forgetting to ask Brian for forgiveness. And the wedding with her now-deceased husband Derek, she would have LOVED to break it off with Derek, just to go with Brian again, but something told her that maybe being married to Derek was right. And when Derek got murdered back at that mansion, Jillian was more than upset. She half-expected Brian to come over and comfort her, but somebody else, Diane Simmons, did that instead. Jillian didn't know why. Had Brian just moved on?

Well, whatever the reason, Jillian knew that deep down, she still had a connection to Brian. She may be an idiot, but she's an idiot savant. And she knew that Brian needed her help. As soon as Jillian found the bandages, or what she thought was bandages, she ran out the bathroom.

Brian looked up from the couch as he saw Jillian coming up with a box of... condoms? "Uh, Jillian? I think you may have grabbed the wrong box."

Jillian looked over at the box, and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Brian. I guess I was thinking."

"So was I." Brian said as he looked over to Jillian. "Jillian, thanks for taking me in. But... but I thought you didn't like me as much as you did."

"Brian..." Jillian sighed as she kneeled down to the white dog. "Of course I care for you. We may not be dating anymore, but does that mean we shouldn't help each other out in times of need?"

Brian paused as he said, "I suppose you have a point..."

Both of them paused as they looked up in the ceiling. After a while, Brian sighed as he said, "Jillian, I never got a chance to tell you back at that manor where all the murders... but I just wanted to let you know... I'm sorry about Derek. He was probably a great person for you. He didn't deserve to get murdered like that."

"Oh... that's all right, Brian. I just... I just haven't had any feelings for Derek lately anyway." Jillian sighed.

Brian looked over at Jillian in surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah... I just thought that by dating, then marrying Derek, my mind would be taken off by someone that I truly loved... but it didn't work." Jillian sighed.

Brian looked over at Jillian in surprise, then sighed. "Oh... so all this time that you've been married to Derek, you've thought more on... somebody else?"

"You might say that." Jillian sighed. "I just fear that that someone never really truly loved me as I truly loved him..."

"Hey, come on, Jillian. Maybe... maybe the guy who you truly love just has a thing for you as well, just is too shy or afraid to show it." Brian said.

"Maybe... you never know..." Jillian sighed.

"To be fair, Jillian, ever since we broke up, I wanted to take my mind off someone by dating... I truly loved her, but it turned out... turned out every time I dated someone, I thought more of the girl I truly loved. I just feel that she doesn't like me back..."

Jillian looked over at Brian, feelings hurt. So Brian had another person he truly loved? Jillian, trying to toughen up, said, "Maybe the girl you truly love is someone who had feelings for you as well... just hiding them until the right moment..."

"You think so?" Brian asked.

"Probably..." Jillian sighed.

As Brian and Jillian paused and looked down, Jillian got up. "I'll get those bandages for real. Need anything?"

"Just a phone. Just to call my family and let them know I'm going to be coming home as soon as the rain lets up." Brian said.

"Here you go..." Jillian said, giving her cell over to Brian.

"Thank you, Jillian." Brian smiled as he opened up her phone.

As Jillian walked off to get some bandages, Brian paused as he turned the phone on. Should he tell the Griffins where Brian's at so the others didn't worry? No, they probably didn't care. Next to Meg, Brian was often the ignored person. But, Brian thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

Brian quickly turned his cell on and dialed the number. He heard two rings before he picked it up. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hey, Lois, this is Brian." Brian said.

"Brian, where were you? When Peter came back with your car, you weren't here, and Peter said you would prefer to walk home." Lois's voice was heard.

"First of all, Peter just carelessly took my vehicle and drove off with it. Second, I'm all right. I'm hanging out at... at an old friend's house. I sprained my leg, and an old friend of mine is taking care of my leg for me right now. Have any idea when the storm is going to let up?"

"Probably for about a couple of days." Lois sighed. "Where are you staying?"

"I can't explain... but... it's someone you know." Brian said. Then he heard another ring. Brian blinked as he looked at the ID. "Griffin".

"Uh, one minute, Lois. There's a call on the other line." Brian frowned as he pushed a few buttons, then held the phone to his ear. "Stewie, is that you?"

"Yes." Stewie's voice was heard, giggling. "Staying with the dumb blonde, huh? The one who broke up with you? Oh that is so rich!"

"Stewie, get off the line!" Brian said as he pushed a button, then smiled. "Sorry, Lois. A wrong number. Anyway, I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Okay, Brian. Take care." Lois said as she hung up.

Brian sighed in relief as he went back to the other line, with Stewie's voice saying, "So, when are you going to make another 'whoopie' with your 'Jilly Bean', huh?"

"Screw off!" Brian said, hanging up the phone, and turning it off.

As soon as Brian put away the phone, Jillian came back with some real bandages this time. "Here you go, Brian."

"Thanks, Jillian." Brian smiled as Jillian started to wrap up his leg. "Anyway, rain isn't going to let up for a couple of days, so I guess I'm staying with you until then... that is... if it's all right."

"Sure..." Jillian smiled. "I don't mind, Brian."

As Brian and Jillian paused, all of a sudden, both of them said at the same time, "Remember when I talked about the one I truly loved? Well... I was talking about you."

Brian and Jillian both looked at each other in shock at the sudden reaction as they both said, "What?"

Brian and Jillian blinked. "Huh. This is weird."

As both Brian and Jillian paused, Jillian said, "Do you really mean it, Brian? Do you really, truly love me?"

"Ever since the break-up. I realized that I screwed up everything! I wanted SO much to go back to you, but when I saw you dating, I knew I was too late." Brian said.

"I still loved you Brian! Even when I was married to Derek! I feel so bad about leaving you Brian. I should have just listened to your reasons... but I felt so stupid to break up with you!" Jillian sighed. "I mean, yeah, we all make mistakes, but I guess I was upset with this mistake, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh, Jillian..." Brian said. "I'm sorry I put you through all this torture."

As soon as Jillian finished wrapping up Brian's leg, Jillian hugged Brian. "I'm sorry for putting YOU through this."

"It's all right." Brian said, hugging her back. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too." Jillian smiled. "So, do you want to start over? Should we start over?"

Brian paused to think about it.

"No... at least, not quite yet." Brian paused. "I would like to start off as friends, though."

Jillian paused, then smiled. "Yeah... being friends is a good start."

"It sure is." Brian smiled.

"Brian, feel free to stay here as much as you want, okay?" Jillian smiled. "I'll get you some juice."

"Thanks, Jillian." Brian smiled, lying down. "But maybe after a couple of hours. I would like some rest."

"Oh, that's fine, Brian." Jillian said as Brian closed his eyes.

Unaware, in their thoughts at the exact same time, the same sentence formed.

"I promise to you, my dear friend, I will make up for everything I've done. You'll see."

And this is the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, review away!


End file.
